Alpha and Omega Frenemys
by Alphawolfben
Summary: A one-shot of what could of happened to Shakey since he is nowhere to be seen in any of the recent movies so far.


**Alpha and Omega Frenemy**

It was sunset in Jasper Park and four Omega's had been log boarding all day and doing what Omega's do in a Wolf Pack the Omega's leader Humphrey had married an Alpha and she had just given birth to three healthy pups just weeks ago. With that Humphrey's friends where celebrating his new family members all day.

The Omega's where half way though yet another Log boarding and where heading down the side of the valley "This is the best run so far Humphrey" Salty called from behind as they raced down the valley the same side Humphrey took Kate on their honeymoon. "Did you guys put the brakes on this time" Humphrey asked making the three Omegas look at each other "breaks" the three said in union as they hit a rock sending the flying and crashing to the ground.

"Guys I told you to put the breaks on" Humphrey groaned climbing to his paws and shaking off the impact "what the big deal buddy we have done it without breaks before?" Mooch said walking over to him as Shakey and Salty followed seconds later. "Well I'm a hubby and a dad now guys can't risk getting hurt doing this" Humphrey said making his friends roll their eyes "yes we know Humphrey you have a family now" Salty said as a voice suddenly echoed thought the valley calling for Humphrey.

"The wife calls" Humphrey chuckled jumping up a small cliff and heading towards his den.

The Omega's just watched as their leader left towards home "Am I the only one who feels like Humphrey isn't an Omega anymore or has fun?" Mooch questioned looking at his two friends getting confirming nods from them both. "He's too busy with Kate and his new-born pups" Salty said "exactly he doesn't need us anymore" Shakey snapped making the two others look at him "he use to hang with us everyday now he doesn't even spend a full day with us!" He growled making Mooch and Salty look at their friend "well what do we do then?" Salty asked "Simple get Humphrey away from his family or the other easy around" Shakey smirked as the Omegas agreed and headed to the Omega den to begin planning on how they would do this.

Humphrey arrived at the Alpha den seeing three sleeping pups next to their mother who smiled seeing her mate return home. " sorry I'm late Kate got caught up with my friends" Humphrey said lying beside his mate watching the pups sleep "that's fine Humphrey your an Omega you are suppose to play around but remember you are now an Alpha too so I will need you sometimes for meeting a other duties" Kate reminded him getting a nod from him. "I'll pup sit whilst you work" Humphrey joked getting a giggle from Kate "very funny I pup sit whilst you go play" Kate said cheekily as she laid her head on Humphrey's paws and drifted off to sleep as Humphrey watched over his family before doing the same minutes later.

The next morning Humphrey was woken by movement as he saw Kate getting up and stretching as he yawned attracting Kate's attention "sorry Humphrey I got my border patrol today" Kate apologised getting a smile from Humphrey as he got up and licked her cheek. "It's fine just be safe I heard that Banff wolves are near Jasper" he said softly making Kate raise an eyebrow at him "so you do listen at Alpha meetings" Kate smiled as she shook her head and walked out the den leaving her Omega mate and pup and two Alpha pups alone in the den. "Time to get some rest before these three get up" Humphrey thought walking back to where he was sleeping second earlier to get some rest.

"So what's the plan again?" Salty asked as Shakey shook his head "we take the pups and hide them in that unstable cave in the valley then Kate will go with the Alpha's looking for them and leave Humphrey here for us to spend time with" Shakey explained getting a nod from Salty just as Mooch ran down the ramp to them. "It's perfect Humphrey's asleep and Kate's nowhere to be seen" Mooch informed as they three Omega's headed for the Alpha den to steal Kate and Humphrey's pups.

As this was happening Kate just arrived at the border and stopped feeling her fur "awh caribou I forgot my lucky flower Humphrey gave me" Kate thought turning to head back and grab it before starting her patrol.

The Omega's had just entered the Alpha den as Salty drew a map on the floor with his claw to show how to get to the cave and the parts the plan would take place in. "Okay so we know what to do" Salty said as Shakey and Mooch approached Stinky and Claudette. As they got close Salty stepped on a twig snapping it waking Humphrey up just to see the three Omega's with his pups in their mouth at the den entrance. "Guys whats going where you taking Kate and my pups?" Humphrey asked getting up and noticing the plan on the floor making Humphrey go wide-eyed.

"You where going to risk my pups lives just to spend time with me" Humphrey started to growl "I never thought my best friends would scoop so low to be with me" Humphrey snarled. "Buddy let us explain" Mooch said backing up "NO MOOCH!" Humphrey snapped clearly hurt and angry "YOU ARE NO FREIND'S OF MINE ANYMORE!" Humphrey growled this made the Omega's drop the pups in submission even if he was an Omega he was their leader still.

Humphrey walked over to them and picked the pups up putting them in the back of the den as he went to pick up Runt their only Omega pup Shakey snapped. Shakey lept at Runt trying to injure him just for Humphrey to be clawed as he was stunned that his friend had attacked him as he put Runt with his brother and sister. Salty and Mooch just looked in shock that Shakey was going as far as to hurt their leader to just have fun with him. Just then Kate walked up the ramp seeing the three Omega's in the entrance "hey guys whats..." Kate could not finish her sentence as she saw the unthinkable. She saw her mate with a fresh cut on his shoulder which had just started to bleed and the plan the Omega's had planned for their pups.

Kate did not like this one bit her mate had been attacked by Omega's of all wolves and where trying to take her pups away with her being a new mother she was very defensive of both her pups and mate and her eye started to twitch making Humphrey even whimper. "Shakey what have you done we didn't plan this!" Salty said making him look to his two friends "this is exactly what you signed up for getting our friend back" Shakey snapped "yes but not attacking him!" Mooch said as Kate looked at the Omega's "you two are lucky" Kate said in a devilish tone "since you have seen what you where going to do is wrong I will spare you and keep you in the pack as for you Shakey" Kate said walking to the Omega who was whimpering and submitting.

"I know you miss Humphrey but he has a family he isn't a youngster anymore he is an fully grown adult and so are Mooch and Salty sadly with what you have done today attacking a leader I must exile you from the pack" Kate said harshly shocking three friends. "Kate you can't do this he's a friend" Humphrey said running over to her as Kate just nuzzled his chest "this is for our family Humphrey do you want to risk their lives?" Kate questioned as he shook his head. "Your lucky two of your pals saw sense Humphrey now Shakey LEAVE!" Kate said in an Alpha tone as Shakey ran into the valley.

Kate then turned to the two Omega's "you two are lucky now get lost!" Kate snarled her teeth and tail raised high as the two Omegas ran down the ramp "I'm not going to patrol now" Kate said still very angry "come on Humphrey I'll clean you up" Kate said walking into the den.

"This isn't over Kate I will make Humphrey spend more time with us again" a voice said making Kate turn back "you want him you'll take him from my cold dead caucus"


End file.
